Roses
by Amy-chan
Summary: Um.... I forgot to add a disclaimer so The Vision of Esca Flowne isn't mine. Ok. This is my first Esca fic so be kind.


Chapter 1: Rosebuds  
  
"Hell." Kitty cursed. It was happening again. She grabbed onto her pillow and held  
on like it was an anchor. She really didn't want to go back, but she had to. She   
was engulfed in a pillar of light and sailed over the stars and moon to a distant   
planet called Gaea.   
A ten-year old Folken spotted the pillar of light and ran outside to greet  
his half-sister. "Kitty!" He cried as a young girl came into view. "Hello, Folken."  
She greeted him. "Kitty, I'm getting a new baby brother! And you're getting a new  
half-brother! Isn't it great Kitty?" The young boy grinned. "That's wonderful!" Kitty  
beamed. "I have to tell you something too." "What is it Kitty! C'mon, tell me, tell   
me!" Folken ran small circles around her.   
Kitty grinned good-naturedly. "All right. I'll let you be the first to know.   
My mother is having a baby as we speak." "Really?" Folken jumped up and down.   
"Will I get to meet her? He asked. "I guess. C'mon, let's go meet my new half   
brother."  
Kitty walked up the steps to the grand castle of Fanelia. Upon entering,  
she found herself being glared at by everyone who inhabited the Castle. Folken   
squeezed her hand reassuringly. This is why Kitty didn't want to come back. Kitty  
was the illegitimate daughter of The King of Fanelia. She was also the daughter   
of a woman from the Mystic Moon. Folken was basically the only one who cared   
she existed. But she put on a brave face and walked on.   
They entered a room where a woman was in labor and a man was   
sitting next to her. Kitty stopped at the doorway, and Folken looked up at her.   
Kitty nodded and he ran to his father. Kitty left and walked down the halls of the  
castle. "I wonder how mom is doing." She muttered and looked up at the sky.  
"This is your new baby brother Folken. Van. Van Fanel."  
EIGHT YEARS LATER: "Kali! Kali! We're going to Gaea!" Kitty yelled. Kali, Kitty's   
eight-year-old sister, came running out. "Coming Kitty!" She called. Kali just   
made it to the yard as a pillar of light surrounded herself and Kitty. "YEEHAW!"   
Kali yelled.  
"Kitty!" Folken was eighteen now, and Kitty was twenty-two, but most   
things were still the same. People still looked down upon Kitty and Kali. Kitty had  
built a small cabin near the castle. "Kali!" He hugged them both. "It's been   
awhile." Folken told them. "Sure has…" Kitty said softly. Everyone was silent.   
"I'm hungry." Kali broke the silence. Kitty smiled and Folken guffawed loudly.   
"Well then, let's go to my cabin and eat." Kitty took Kali's hand and started off   
toward her cabin with Folken close behind.  
********************  
"Kitty and Kali are here, Lord Van." A young cat girl informed a young boy. "I   
don't really care. I don't like them." The boy, Van, said. "Neither do I." The cat girl  
said, nodding her head. "I think they are just scum. The Kali's a real pain. She's   
always trying to be friends with me. She's SO annoying. And that Kitty, oh! She's  
always so sweet! I don't know how Folken stands her." The cat girl obsessed. The  
young Van just listened.   
********************  
Kitty was listening to Folken talk about news in Fanelia. She wasn't really   
listening, just nodding and agreeing. Kali was on the floor, playing with dolls.   
"Kitty…" Folken broke through her daydream. "Kitty…" He looked toward the floor  
. "You are more like a mother to me. You've always support my decisions, and   
have always stood up for me. There have been rumors about someone trying to   
kill you. I'll be away, slaying a dragon so I will become king. I want you to be   
careful." He said. Kitty smiled. "And you've always been there for me. I promise   
I'll be careful. Now, you need to be careful. Dragons are very dangerous." She   
said. "Yes, yes." Folken nodded.  
From somewhere in the distance, a trumpet was sounded. "They're   
calling me. I'll be careful." He hugged Kitty and kissed Kali on the cheek. "I'll be  
back soon!" He yelled over his shoulder. Kali hugged Kitty's legs. "Kitty, come   
play dolls with me." She begged. "Oh all right."  
*********************  
That night Kitty and Kali had both gotten into bed. While Kali was fast asleep,   
something in the back of Kitty's mind told her not to go to sleep. It was about   
10:09. Kitty grabbed a book off the nightstand and began reading it. After awhile,  
she finally dozed off. At approximately 12:36, she smelled the distinct smell of   
something burning. Kitty woke up and saw that the house was burning. "Oh my   
God! Kali! Wake up!" Kitty screamed. Kali, though, didn't wake up. "KALI!" Kitty  
saw that she was breathing. She must have passed out because of the smoke.   
"Kali, hold on." Kitty gathered her up in her arms.   
Kali woke up to being carried by Kitty. "Kitty? What's happening? What's  
happening Kitty?" She screamed. Then she realized the house was on fire. Kali   
looked up toward the ceiling, and she saw that the roof on top of them was about  
to fall on top of them. "KITTY!" Kali screamed, just as the roof fell on top of them  
both.  
*********************  
Folken had just had his arm ripped off by a dragon. If he didn't get the proper   
medical treatment, he would die of blood loss. That's when he saw it. The house   
Kitty had made for herself and Kali was on fire. He heard the shrieks of pain that  
he, before, had only heard in terrible nightmares. For a moment, he forgot his   
own pain, and ran toward the burning house.   
By the time he got there, the house had been reduced to cinders. "OH   
MY GODS! KITTY! KALI!" Folken screamed.   
"F-Folken?" He heard a weak voice stammer. "Kitty!" He cried. "Folken…. Kali…   
Take care of her." Kitty's charred form thrust another charred form toward him.   
"Goodbye, Folken. We'll meet again someday." Kitty said. "KITTY! KITTY!" Folken  
screamed. "NO!"  
"Goodbye Folken. We'll meet again someday…." The words echoed through his   
mind. He grabbed Kali and walked as far as he could. Then he fell over. Dead.   
"Goodbye Folken. We'll meet again someday"  
  
  
  



End file.
